Talk:Belobog/@comment-50.5.231.74-20160928215440/@comment-1274847-20161020045104
Hey, Fandom user and Scrooge MacDuck. I'm the creator of this wiki and I know I've neglected it for a while do to other projects I've been working on, but I'm hoping to drop in again from time to time to help shape this a little, and I had some thoughts on things you both said. I know you said these things weeks ago, but please bear with me. If you can tell I find it stupid to let mount olympus and the underworld being the heaven and hell stuff so why not let the underworld be the greek underworld instead? I actually never intended for the underworld to be ''hell. Rather, I envision it as where souls collected by the devils are stored before the devils decide which part of hell or which hell dimension (I never did consider whether hell is one dimension or a collection of dimensions like in ''Buffy, The Vampire Slayer) to send put them in. As for why the devils need time to decide that, I haven't figured that out yet, but suggestions are welcome. Maybe fear energy needs to be harvested from different souls in different ways for some reason? Feel free to design hell as you'd like. The only limits I'm going to insist on related to hell are as follows: 1. The reason souls are tormented in hell is to get fear energy from them. Both fear itself and the mental anguish of being physically tortured can create fear energy. 2. The process of getting fear energy from a soul eventually destroys a soul, thus explaining why the devils need to collect new ones (besides, this theory would be a little too depressing for my tastes if it involved anyone being tortured for eternity). That's not to say it might not take a while to harvest all the fear energy possible and destroy the soul, so the unfortunate soul could suffer for a long time. 3. Though there are no known ways to collect fear energy from souls ''without destroying, there are known ways to collect fear energy from the living without destroying them if one has the right resources, as demonstrated in Monsters, Inc. (Or maybe there aren't ways to do that at certain parts of the timeline but there are later. I'm strongly leaning towards making all of pixar one dimension in the multiverse to makethe pixar theory part of this wiki's theory, though I'm certainly open to changing my mind about that if someone comes up with a reason not to do it that I hadn't thought of or an even cooler idea that contradicts the pixar theory). '''And what if the other side is just a hoax to get folks in there' I'm not sure what you mean. Could you elaborate? Chernabog might make the realm he lives in makes it like the inferno or hell I keep thinking that realm could be hell without caves or roofs on top of that realm but instead it has clouds in the sky, yeah hell has a sky imaging that I'm sorry, but your grammar and long, run-on sentence makes it hard for me to figure out what you're trying to say. Could you re-write it more clearly? Finally, I'd like to respond to one other comment by "A Fandom User" and one by "Scrooge MacDuck" what if it does have a true name that is not the other side? ''' '''I like the Kingdom of Light -- definitely a better place to send the souls than just Mount Olympus. However, we already had a page about the Other Side and a page about the Underworld, so the Kingdom of Darkness page wasn't needed. Here's what I don't require but strongly suggest: - Souls being rewarded in the afterlife go to the Kingdom of Light. This could be a separate dimension from Mount Olympus, or the higher up parts of Mount Olympus could be a smaller part of the larger Kingdom of Light. The latter would mean there's some weird physics-defying magic going on where someone who climbed high enough on the mountain would suddenly see not land inhabited by mortals below like they saw when they were lower on the mountain, but instead a whole other world extending beyond the top of the mountain. Likewise, someone in the Kingdom of Light who went to Olympus and then kept walking in the right direction long enough would suddenly find themselves on a mountain when they weren't on one before, with an entire other world filled with mortals below instead of seeing more of the Kingdom of Light. - The one world that isn't part of the Normal Side or the Other Side is the Wasteland. This is because the phrases "Normal Side" and "Other Side" are used by mortals, Zeus and the gods allied with Zeus to describe which side of the Wasteland something is on. The mortal dimensions (including the ones on the Far Edge), Mount Olympus and the Kingdom of Light (if the latter two are separate, which as I lined out above, they might not be) collectively make up the Normal Side while the Underworld and Hell (or again, the many Hell dimensions, depending on what we decide) make up the Other Side. Obviously, the devils and demons on the "Other Side" probably use different terminology. - "Kingdom of Darkness" could be either another name for Hell or another name for the Other Side in general. So, what do you guys think of these ideas?